Sumps and other storage/containment devices are often used for containing pumps or other fluid handling equipment positioned therein, along with various sensors and other transducers. It is often desired to make electrical connections to the components located in the sump. In many existing systems, a conduit penetrates through the wall of the sump, and a wire is passed through each conduit and then individually connected to a pump wire or the like. The wire connections are then positioned inside a conduit fitting, and the conduit fitting is filled with an epoxy or the like. However, these systems and methods for connecting wires and sealing the wire connections are labor intensive, and require conduit fittings that must be separately supplied and secured in place. In addition, in many existing systems the junction box is positioned in a lower portion of the sump, and thus can be positioned below the water table.